Everybody Is Clever
"Everybody Is Clever" is a Wiggles song from the Wake Up Jeff album and video. Though in the American version it was replaced with "The Chase". It was adapted by another song called "Samba Lele", which was published in 1953. A rendition of the song has recently been performed live on the Australian and American tours in 2011 while Jeff had a heart surgery, after years of the song becoming a rarity. Song Credits 1996 Version * Music: Traditional * Lyrics: Charity Bailey, Eunice Holsaet, Bluma Shonbrannd * Arrangement and Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineers and Mixers: Chris Brooks, Aaron Ruig * Recording Location: Tracking Station Studios * Publisher: Plymouth Music Co. * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2004 Version * Music: Traditional * Lyrics: Charity Bailey, Eunice Holsaet, Bluma Shonbrannd * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Producer: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineers and Mixers: Chris Brooks, Aaron Ruig, Robin Gist * Recording Location: Tracking Station Studios (Instrumental, Backing Vocals), Electric Avenue Studios (Vocals) * Publisher: Plymouth Music Co. * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2011 Live Version * Music: Traditional * Lyrics: Charity Bailey, Eunice Holsaet, Bluma Shonbrannd * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Sydney Entertainment Centre * Publisher: Plymouth Music Co. * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 1996 Version * Vocals - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Bass and Guitars: Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Clapping - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Congas - Paul Rodgers * Flugelhorn - Dominic Lindsay 2004 Version * Vocals: Sam Moran * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Bass and Guitars: Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Clapping - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Congas - Paul Rodgers * Flugelhorn - Dominic Lindsay 2011 Live Version * Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Simon Pryce, Greg Truman * Bass Guitar - Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Bass and Guitars: Murray Cook * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Clapping - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Congas - Paul Rodgers * Flugelhorn - Dominic Lindsay Listen Song Lyrics Greg: '''Clap your hands and twirl everybody Clap your hands and twirl everybody Clap your hands and twirl everybody Put your hands on your head Point to something that's red Put your hands on your shoe Point to some thing that's blue Everybody is clever Can stand as still as a statue Then we move and we shake about Can turn around and shout Hey! '''The Wiggles: Clap your hands and twirl everybody Clap your hands and twirl everybody Clap your hands and twirl everybody '''Anthony: '''Put your hands in the air Shake your hands while they're there '''Jeff: '''Put your hands on your chin Then we make a big grin '''Greg: '''Everybody is clever Can stand as still as a statue Then we move and we shake about Can turn around and shout Hey! '''The Wiggles: '''Clap your hands and twirl everybody Clap your hands and twirl everybody Clap your hands and twirl everybody Wave your arms up and down Make a face like a clown '''Anthony: '''Put your hands on your cheeks Now leave them there for 10 weeks '''Jeff: '''Stamp your feet on the floor Then we make a big roar Roar! '''Greg: '''Give your knee one soft tap Let's all give a big clap! Gallery TheWigglesasStatues.jpg|Prologue: The Wiggles standing still as statues MurrayasaStatue.jpg|Murray doing a statue pose AnthonyasaStatue.jpg|Anthony doing a statue pose JeffasaStatue.jpg|Jeff doing a statue pose TheOtherWigglesasStatues.jpg|The Other Wiggles as statues TheOtherWigglesStatueDancing.jpg|The Other Wiggles statue dancing while Greg isn't looking Gregcheckingonstatues.jpg|Greg checking on statues JeffandAnthonyasStatues.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as statues Otherwigglesmovingagain.jpg|The Other Wiggles moving again Gregcheckingonstatuesagain.jpg|Greg checking on statues again Murrayturningaround.jpg|Murray turning around Anthonytellinggregwhatsgoingon.jpg|Greg getting an idea of what's happening Gregrealizingwhatwasgoingon.jpg|The Other Wiggles caught red-handed by Greg JeffandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony EverybodyIsClever-Prologue.jpg|"Let's do statues together, everybody." RedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Red Takamine acoustic guitar transition EverybodyIsClever.jpg|The Wiggles sing and dance along MurrayandJeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregSingingEverybodyisClever.jpg|Greg singing MurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray Greg'sShoe.jpg|Put your hands on your shoe GregandMurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles EverybodyIsClever2.jpg|Standing still as a statue TheWigglesSingingEverybodyIsClever.jpg|The Wiggles singing AnthonySingingEverybodyIsClever.jpg|Anthony singing AnthonyandMurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Murray shaking their hands JeffSingingEverybodyIsClever.jpg|Jeff singing JeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff putting his hands on his chin MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray EverybodyIsClever-2011Live.jpg|2011 live (Notice that Brad is the purple wiggle.) EverybodyIsClever-December2011Live.jpg|December 2011 live Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Action Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries